1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for high speed payout of optical fiber.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical guidance of high speed vehicles involves a payout of optical fiber under conditions which place considerable stress on the fiber. Hence, numerous techniques have been developed to test the ability of the fiber to withstand such stress. Ideally, the test provides an accurate simulation of the stress condition on the fiber in a real application.
For example, a payout test has been developed for ground launched optically guided vehicles which involves the high speed payout of optical fiber from a bobbin into the air. A signal is transmitted over the fiber and the desired test measurements are made. Unfortunately, it has been discovered that as the fiber exits the payout machine, it travels 20 to 50 feet in a straight line before aerodynamic forces cause it to stop almost instantly in mid-air. This causes a snarl of fiber to form in the air before falling to the ground. The numerous sharp bends induced in the fiber cause signal attenuation and prevent vehicle control signals from being transmitted over the fiber. This undesirable "bird nesting" of the fiber has been observed to affect signal transmission at payout velocities exceeding 400 feet per second.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an improvement in the high speed payout of optical fiber from a stationary payout machine.